


just Halloween things

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Halloween, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sammy has feelings he tries to hide, also it's very sappy, happy halloween everyone, it is useless of course, that's it that's basically the whole thing described in two words, with a nod to destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean worked a usual case in yet another small town and decided to stay for another day and have some fun, as they managed to finish the job right before Halloween. But someone - or something - is leading Sam towards the least expected, but the most desired Halloween encounter.</p><p>it is a sappy and clichéd tooth-rotting (literally) Halloween Sabriel fluff. Be warned!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	just Halloween things

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the wonderful [why_not_sabriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_sabriel/pseuds/why_not_sabriel) for the last-minute beta services and some very good advice!! <3

Sam was walking down the street, doing his best not to bump into the groups of kids dressed as all sorts of monsters, witches, superheroes and adorable animals. Most of the kids were hopped up on sugar, laughing and chattering as they strolled from house to house, their shrill voices ringing through the crisp autumn air, rising up high above the rooftops and dissolving into the slowly darkening blue velvet of the clear skies. It was almost sundown, and the remaining rays of sunlight were caught up in a window here and there, illuminating them with a bright golden glow, making them look almost ethereal.

The houses were dressed in cobwebs, with numerous jack-o-lanterns, spooky skeletons and ghostly creatures strewn across the front lawns, and strings of fairy lights entwining the tree branches. The air was filled with the smells of candy floss, roasting chestnuts and smoke from the bonfires. Kids were everywhere, and Sam could practically feel their excitement and happiness as they jumped out suddenly, trying to scare someone, or yelped in delighted horror when they stumbled upon a particularly scary monster hidden among the bushes in somebody’s garden.

It was a perfect little town, and all the noise and commotion of Halloween celebrations made it look oddly peaceful. Maybe it was because none of it was real. Or maybe because they managed to finish up with the case that brought them there the day before, and Sam was sure that the worst thing that could happen to those kids was getting sick after eating too much candy.

They stayed in town for the night after they finished it off with the witches (it’s almost _always_ the witches on Halloween), and when they left the motel it was close to noon. The day was beautiful, and the waitress at the diner told them there was a fair and a farmers market in town, and they just shared a look and decided to stay for another day. Dean called Cas and dragged him along for the rides and all sorts of junk food while Sam walked through the farmers market.

They had agreed to meet up later, but when Sam saw them walking together, really close, with Dean talking and waving his hands in the air and Cas looking at him as if he hung the moon and all the stars, both of them oblivious to the world around them, he ducked into an alley, deciding that he had about enough longing stares those two threw each other’s way. He really hoped that spending some quality time together on something other than a hunt or some kind of Big Bad standoff would be enough for Dean to finally get his head out of his ass and do something about all that mutual pining that had been going on for years.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and sent Dean a quick text, saying that something came up and he needed some alone time. Knowing his brother all too well, he was aiming at the only possible conclusion Dean could draw from this message: Sam had finally hooked up with someone. He watched Dean reach for his phone, frown for a second and then grin at Cas, telling him about Sam’s supposed date. Dean threw an arm around Cas’ shoulders and steered them both back to the fair.

Sam smiled to himself and began walking in the opposite direction. He suspected, knowing Cas, that they’d end up at the farmers market eventually, so he decided not to go back there and take a walk around the town instead. He stumbled upon a curiosity shop of some sorts, filled with stacks upon stacks of old books, and spent a couple of hours browsing through the shelves, while the shop owner dozed off behind the counter.

He thought about getting some food, but didn’t feel like sitting in a café, so he grabbed a sandwich and a coffee to go and kept walking. The town wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, and it looked pretty much like any other small town they’ve passed through or worked a case in; and yet there was something about it that appealed to him. It was a bit odd, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

So by the time the sun was setting he had walked the entire town back and forth, and found himself not far away from the park. It didn’t look very large, and although it had been lit up and decorated for the Halloween as well, it was almost empty. _Figures,_ he thought, _the kids wouldn’t go to the park when the streets are full of houses with free candy._ He went a little further in and settled on the bench, staring up into the darkening sky. The park felt very quiet around him after all the noise of the streets, despite the occasional joggers and dog-walkers.

He had been sitting there for a while, lost in his thoughts but not thinking about anything in particular, when something small bounced off his knee and fell on the ground with a soft click. Startled, he looked around, but nobody was there. He leaned forward, trying to see if there was anything under his feet. Maybe it was just an acorn from a nearby tree.

There was a piece of candy lying on the ground right next to his foot. It was candy corn, bright orange and yellow and white, just what a piece of candy corn should look like, and he thought that one of the kids must have dropped it running past him, and somehow he didn’t notice that. Falling asleep on a park bench in October wasn’t something he would be too keen to experience, so he got up and started walking again. He didn’t feel like going back to the motel yet, so he went further into the park, kicking up stray leaves that landed on the sidewalk and hadn’t been yet swept away.

He’d been walking for just a couple of minutes when he saw another piece of candy, and for a brief moment he felt dizzy. This time it was some kind of hard candy, wrapped in bright red paper, and he bent down, picking it up to have a better look. It was cherry flavoured.

He caught a wild, desperate thought just in time and shoved it as far away as he could. _Nope, not gonna even think about it._ It was Halloween. Kids and candy were everywhere, no wonder a couple of stray pieces ended up on the walkway in the middle of the park. He shoved the candy into his pocket absent-mindedly and continued his walk.

Next one was a chocolate wrapped in purple foil, and this time there was no mistaking it for a stray piece of candy: he came to the point where the walkway split in two, and the candy was lying on the left one.

He turned left.

Twenty minutes later he found himself on a narrow, winding path surrounded by shrubs and tall trees. He wasn’t sure at what point he walked through the entire park and entered the woods. He was too busy staring at the ground, anxious not to miss the next piece of candy that would confirm he was going the right way. It was almost completely dark now, and he could barely see his own feet; however, he could see the candy pieces easily, it was almost as if they were glowing just a little bit, enough for him to spot them.

For quite some time he held on to a rational thought that it was a candy trail set up by some monster, trying to lure a child into its claws, despite the fact that his hunter instincts told him there was no immediate danger. But the thought wasn’t really rational at all; a mere attempt of his stubborn brain to neglect the only possible explanation, however impossible it might have seemed. But even though he refused to think about it, hope was already there, making his chest tight, and he knew that he would be crashed if it turned out to be in vain.

There was no more candy on the path, but no other possible way to go either, except forward, so Sam did. Soon he saw the distant gleam of fire ahead, and he quickened his pace, his hand reaching towards his knife – just in case.

He came to a halt as the path brought him into a small clearing surrounded by the trees. There was a bonfire, something that look like a picnic laid out on a large tree stomp, and a couple of dozen carved pumpkins scattered around in the grass and even hanging from the tree branches, grinning and winking at him with their candle-glowing faces. Other than that, the clearing was empty, and he had to fight down the disappointment that flooded him at the sight. Someone – or something – still led him there, and he had to find out what their endgame was. He took a hesitant step forward, listening to the sounds of the woods around him.

He waited for a few moments, but nothing seemed to set off his inner alarms, so he shrugged and walked closer to the fire: it was getting cold, and he never intended on spending the night in the woods. He reached his hands out towards the flames, feeling the warmth slowly seeping through his skin. He felt his shoulders relax, and he sat down on a log that was conveniently placed by the fire. It was really weird, but he could have sworn he never felt so peaceful in his entire life. He felt… safe? Yep, that was it. Safe and calm.

And then, after a few long, dragged out moments, finally, _finally_ there was a familiar voice behind his back.

\- Truth or dare?

He didn’t turn around. He couldn’t, not yet; and he had to close his eyes to force back the tears that threatened to spill.

\- Gabriel, - Sam said, trying his best to stop his voice from shaking. – You’re… not dead.

\- Nope, - Gabriel said, popping the ‘p’ in his usual manner. – Hope you’re not too upset about that, kiddo.

\- What? No! No, I’m… glad. I’m really glad that you’re alive.

Sam finally managed to turn around, looking at Gabriel.

\- I was kinda hoping it was you, you know. I mean, we’ve tried to kill you so many times, and failed, so it got me thinking that, maybe… But then you never showed up, and it’s been _years,_ and I… I thought that was it. But still, some part of me refused to believe it. And when I saw your candy…

\- How soon did you figure out it was me? When you followed the candy trail?

\- After the second piece.

\- Well, I always knew you were the smart one!

Gabriel grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows, and Sam couldn’t help but smile in return.

\- But you still haven’t answered my question, Samoose.

\- What question?

\- Truth or dare?

\- Isn’t this supposed to be ‘trick or treat’? Given, you know…

Sam trailed off, waving his hand around, gesturing at the pumpkins.

\- I’d say I’ve done my fair share of tricks, - Gabriel’s tone was suddenly very serious. – And I’m _definitely_ not gonna play another one on you.

\- So you decided to play a high school game instead? We’re what, teenagers now?

Gabriel shrugged, looking nonchalant.

\- I just like it better this way. Come on, Samsquatch! It’s Halloween! Humour me, please?

Gabriel pulled his best puppy dog eyes and batted eyelashes at him, making Sam snort and roll his eyes.

\- Fine. But just this once. Truth.

A sly grin slowly spread across Gabriel’s face.

\- How do you feel about me?

\- Wha- well, I don’t hate you if that’s what you’re asking. I mean, all those… tricks you played on us? Water under the bridge.

Gabriel shook his head, looking amused.

\- No, Sammy, this isn’t what I asked. I didn’t ask you to tell me how you _did not_ feel about me. I remember specifically asking you how you _did_ feel about me. See the difference?

Gabriel looked at him, eyebrow raised expectantly, and Sam felt the air rush out of his lungs as the realization dawned on him. His mind was going in circles at a crazy pace as he desperately tried to weigh all of his options here. Why was Gabriel asking him about that? Did he _know?!?_ Then why was he trying to make him say it? Was he going to mock him for having a stupid, high-school crush on an archangel? The archangel who, as far as Sam knew, had been dead for years? Yeah, that wasn’t creepy and pathetic at all.

Sam felt the heat creeping up his neck, Gabriel still staring at him, unblinking and perfectly still. _I need to say something,_ Sam thought. _Anything, really, or he will know, if he doesn’t know already. Come on, say something!_

\- Um… I’m…  I don’t…

Sam cleared his throat, staring at the ground, at the last piece of candy that he hadn’t noticed before laying there, a Hershey’s kiss wrapped in golden foil, glowing slightly, as if it were mocking him. _I can’t do this,_ he thought, _why would he want me to say it? It’s not like he would feel the same about me, would he? I mean, why would he, this is ridiculous, oh God. I can’t do this._

\- Look, uh… dare, okay? I pick dare. Come on. Do your worst.

Sam lifted his head to stare at Gabriel in defiance. He was most likely being a stubborn idiot over an innocent prank that Gabriel had in mind, but it was all too sudden, too overwhelming. Too much. So he braced himself, waiting for the inevitable teasing, but it never came.

Instead, Gabriel’s face lit up in triumph, and the next moment he was standing right in front of Sam, leaning in closer, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, and his fingertips barely touched his skin, but this almost-not-a-touch made him shiver; and all that Sam could see was the way the flames from the bonfire danced in Gabriel’s eyes, as he leaned closer still, and his voice was suddenly soft and tender and full of anticipation when he said,

\- I dare you to kiss me, Samshine.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr if you feel like it) http://yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and all of your comments, criticisms and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
